The Book of Brown
by Fiona Flamingo
Summary: Having the Inner eye is no easy power to harness but Lavender Brown's Inner Soul is locked within the confines of her diaryjoin her as she chronicles her last year at Hogwarts, full of angst, drama, romance and mystery. Sequel to PPatil's Diary! R&R!


**

* * *

**

THE BOOK OF BROWN

_The Lavender Brown Story

* * *

_

**Chapter One:**

_"Life is 10 percent how you make it, 90 percent how you take it"_

_-Irving Berlin_

Breakfast at my house is like a bad muggle sitcom, full of corny lines, terrible acting and an equally awful plotline.

That Saturday morning, I walked into the kitchen to glimpse our maid, Katarayna rinsing dishes dutifully. She wheeled around, pasting a phoney smile on her pasty face when she saw me approach.

"Miss Brown !"she squeaked, hurriedly shutting off the tap. "Didn't see you come in…"

Hmm…I've always wondered why Katarayna always seemed so petrified of me… Maybe, it's the fact that I'm a witch.

The only witch, actually, in the Brown household. Katarayna discovered my secret by accident. You see, she always has this habit of cleaning all the rooms of our house thoroughly and one day she stumbled upon me floating in mid-air. It was the summer before Hogwarts and I was just discovering the extent of my extraordinary powers.

That day I had been especially angry with my mother, the shopaholic because she had humiliated me in front my friends to try on a push-up-bra! Honestly…I do not lie! I was eleven! I had been furious, of course, and ran up to the attic ( a place where no one, not even Katarayna, usually ventured) and began wailing about what a twig of a mother I had and putting up with her constant humiliating tactics….

Then, suddenly I felt myself rise a few inches off the dusty ground. My eyes widened as I resisted the urge to gasp out loud. This wasn't the first time something like this was happening to me, yet I had never levitated before… I rose a few more inches. The effect was claming and I felt as though I were floating on clouds. I sighed blissfully and that was when Katarayna barged in, towing a wheelbarrow full of cleaning utensils behind her. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as I plummeted back onto the hard floor. Katarayna rubbed her eyes, not believing what she had seen.

"Miss! Miss…you were floating in mid-air-what were you doing?" she exclaimed squeakily, pointing to the location in which I had been resting.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Katarayna," I answered coolly, picking myself up, "you must have imagined the whole thing!"

I brushed past her and hurried toward my room, my heart thudding wildly.

Katarayna told my parents immediately, her forehead glistening with sweat, throwing occasional worried glances toward me.

"The young miss could be _possessed_, madam," she spoke to my mother, who was buffing her nails, wearing a look of extreme concentration. I pretended to snort.

"I'm no more possessed than Violet-"

At this, my elder sister Violet, thirteen at that time, threw me a distasteful look, her cloudy blue eyes glinting. Violet was going through the 'dark phase'. She went through violent mood-swings, scary eating habits, radical, ghostly appearance-with powered white skin, dyed black clothes, black rings under her eyes, multiple ear piercings and a shock full of purple hair upon her head. My mother of course, let her experiment with style. My father, I suspect, disowned her for that brief period when the 'dark phase' reigned.

Mauve, my younger sister and the third member of the 'Shades of Purple' club, giggled.

"Katarayna, my daughter is certainly not possessed…." My mother began, speaking in measured tones. She had the tendency to tire of Katarayna quite quickly.

"Madam, I think you're wrong!" she declared, unexpectedly bold. I tried my best to ignore the conversation about me.

So, I could do a couple of cool tricks, _so what?_ Maybe I could be an illusionist or magician someday…though my parents would never allow it.

Katarayna withdrew an envelope the colour of manila from her apron pocket. "I saw it! It has her name on it!" she released the words, edged with panic. I frowned, as I tried to catch a glimpse of the letter. Violet and Mauve seemed interested as well.

"A letter?" my mother said, frowning. She stopped fingering with her nails momentarily and then added, "that's odd!"

"I know!" cried Katarayna jubilantly. "As is the…the…thing that delivered it!"

I raised my eyebrows quizzically, hardly knowing what to expect.

"Who delivered it Katarayna?" piped up Mauve.

"An owl."

The reactions were mixed. I began laughing. Mauve looked confused, Violet rolled her eyes and my mother's mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"That's right…an owl…in broad daylight! Dropped the darn thing right onto my head-"

"But why would an owl be delivering a letter to me?" I exclaimed amusedly, still waiting for someone to jump out a scream 'Ha! Ha! The joke's on you!'.

Except no one did.

With a look of triumph, Katarayna handed the letter to my mother. My mother's eyes widened further as she read the minuscule writing. Quickly she ripped it open and emptied the contents, picking up and scanning the first slip of paper that fell out.

"Oh," she said out loud. Her voice seemed genuinely surprised. She focused her big blue eyes upon me (the ones I inherited) and said in a quite brisk manner, "It appears that you, Lavender Brown, are a witch."

There was a lengthy pause in which time seemed frozen. Katarayna was the first one to respond. She fell to the ground, with a heavy thud. Violet glanced at me peeved, as though she was the one who deserved to be whatever mum told I was. A witch. A wave of shock hit me with such force, I almost fell over, to join Katarayna on the ground.

Lavender Brown. A witch.

Lavender Brown, the witch.

It didn't seem right at all…even though I had just levitated a half-hour ago.

Lavender Brown is a witch.

I burst out laughing.

"You must be joking." I cried.

My mum raised one thin, shapely eyebrow. "No, have a look, Lav-"

I cringed as she uttered the ever-so-awful nickname, but grabbed the slip of paper.

_'Dear Miss Brown,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress '_

"You're not joking…" I whispered, scared out of my wits.

My mother shook her head.

"How come you know so much about this rubbish?" snapped Violet.

"Well, my brother was one too-I always wished I had his gift…" she gazed purposefully at Violet.

"No way-Uncle Ben!" I exclaimed, remembering my eccentric uncle's disastrous visits. "No wonder he was so odd…"

"And you're going to be just like him!" spat Violet nastily.

"Shush, Violet!" My mother came to my rescue. I had already gained new found respect for her.

"I think it's wicked!" Mauve grinned, then her face fell a bit. "They don't teach to be a wicked witch, do they? Like in the Wizard of the Oz.'

"You should really stop seeing that deranged musical!" hissed Violet, in a foul mood.

My mum shook her head, smiling slightly at me. And hesitantly I smiled back.

Unfortunately Katarayna remembered everything clearly when she woke up five minutes later. "You can't pull a blindfold over my eyes, Missus Brown!" I remember her stating angrily at my mother. My mother then threatened to fire her, if she spoke a word to anyone else about my 'condition'.

"I'm forever faithful," Katarayna chanted, dabbing her yes with a handkerchief.

And indeed, she was-it's been seven long years and I don't think she's breathed a word.

My father's reaction, however, was one Violet took pleasure in, but I did not.

He was outraged and crimson in the face when he heard.

"I will not have my daughter going to some stupid, bloody magic school. I won't have it, Rosa. I won't." He declared determinedly. Violet and I were perched on the bottom step of our staircase, listening in on every word. Violet smirked while I resisted the temptation to slap her.

"Oh, Arnold, you won't have it, but I will! Ben has spoken only good things of Hogwarts-he loved it and I'm sure Lavender will do just fine-" my mum shot back, her voice as determined as his.

"I didn't believe you at first," Arnold Brown said resignedly, "I never thought some thing like that would ever exist-"

"Well, now, you know," my mother replied triumphantly as she won another battle.

It was my turn to smirk.

Now, I glanced at Katarayna, smiling slightly. She looked away. "Breakfast is in the dining room, Miss Brown," she said dully.

I raised my eyebrows. Now that's a change, I thought, feeling little underdressed as I wandered into the dining room in my pyjamas. An unfamiliar sight met my eyes. Soft jazz music was playing in the background, while an electric fire crackled merrily away(our house is cold throughout the year.) Strips of sunlight filtered into the vertical blinds. The long mahogany table was laden with breakfast items and at the table the rest of my family was seated.

Mauve, now fifteen, glanced up when I entered. I would say Mauve was the prettiest among us Brown sisters. She has the same sky blue eyes, except instead of dull blonde hair, she has Mum's lustrous auburn coloured hair. I wish I was closer to her and even Violet, but I only see them 2 times a year, for the summer and winter. And I doubt they even miss me, they're so busy with their lives, I suspect they've forgotten they have another sister.

"Hey, good morning, everyone," I chirped, extra perkily, taking my seat next to Mauve.

"Hello, Lav," my mother chirped right back. Oddly, I didn't hate 'Lav' as much as before. My father also grunted a greeting. I don't think he likes to admit one of his daughters could choose witchcraft as a career path.

"How are you?" I ventured, feeling a little lost as I navigated my way through my family's emotions. I don't fit anymore, I realised sadly.

My father raised a palm in response and then buried himself in 'The Daily Telegraph' once again.

"Mum, Franz has invited me to his cottage this weekend," Violet suddenly said, her eyes alight with excitement.

My mum nodded, she's always been laid-back.

"Absolutely, Violet."

"Not!" my father thundered, brandishing the newspaper violently.

"Arnold! Violet is nineteen years old-" my mother interjected as my father scowled behind the paper.

"It sure doesn't seem that way-" Mauve chortled. I know it's juvenile, but I felt cheated out of my spot of making cynical comments. Especially about Violet.

"Thank you," Violet responded, eating her cereal with deliberation. I observed her interestedly.

Well, she'd definitely got past the 'dark stage'. She had settled on burnt red hair colour, nearly similar, but not as nice to Mauve, and wore extremely green contact lenses, so she looked almost unreal. She was slender and slim with tanned skin and a lot of friends. Franz was her current and probably millionth boyfriend. I wish I could talk to Violet-like we used to. However, after Hogwarts everything changed. Parvati was more like my sister (more about her in a few.)

"Well, eat," said Mauve, pushing some toast toward me. I reluctantly took a bite.

"How was…your school?" Violet asked, taking me by surprise.

"Pardon?" She had never ever asked me about my life outside the house…ever.

"Uh…good, I suppose," I stammered awkwardly.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Mauve teased playfully.

"What was that boy's name at the station-Sean?" my mother questioned, her forehead creased.

"Seamus-" I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Ooh…Seamus…" giggled Mauve. Boy, if Mauve was anything like me, I must've been irritating.

Cutlery clattered as a heavy silence descended upon the Brown family. That, of course is nothing new. I glanced around my surroundings once again. Would have I enjoyed living in this place, instead of Hogwarts I wondered?

No! That voice in my mind immediately answered.

The house never felt like home. We lived in a large mansion on Madeline Avenue, Devonshire with six bedrooms, a pool, a library, and 3 sitting rooms. Still, I never felt truly content here; it was just a house. Hogwarts had been my home for seven years.

"Well, what a nice breakfast this was!" quipped my mother, attempting to keep up the mood.

"Great food, mum!" I replied enthusiastically, holding up my fork with dangling bits of omelette.

"I _made_ it," Mauve said, scowling.

Ooh, touché.

"So, what are your plans today?" My father had put down his paper and was now peering intently at all of us.

"I'm going to learn maths and read the dictionary and have a miserable day," I responded jokingly.

No one laughed. Then again, it was a feeble joke, like Parvati would have said. I sighed. I missed Parvati-she would find breakfast with my family a riot….

"I'm meeting Franz," Violet said dully.

"And I have the charity thing in West Hill-" said Mauve, then suddenly she paled. "Oh, no mum! Is today the seventh?"

"Yes," mum answered in her usual crisp manner.

Mauve moaned. "Remember Gilbert Turret? From Camp-"

Violet suddenly sniggered and in an affected tone, continued. "Don't you mean, Jil-bair Tor-ray?"

Mauve shot her a withering glance. "That's what the git likes being called," she informed me, shuddering slightly.

"Who exactly is this Jil-bair Tor-ray?" I tested the name on my tongue. It tasted…French.

"A jerk arse," Mauve replied, scowling. My curiosity, of course, only grew.

My mother was the one who gave me a rough character sketch on Gilbert Turret. "He used chase after Mauve, here last year at camp."

Mauve gave another involuntary shudder. "He is _oppressive_-"

"Oh, don't lie, Mauve-he is a handsome boys with a few flaws-" my mother protested.

"A few flaws? He practically invited himself here and if I didn't consent he threatened to blackmail-"

"On what basis?" I questioned inquisitively.

"She was kissing Fred-the camp counsellor against the camp policy." Violet's words dripped with disdain.

So, Mauve had turned out be quite a flirt. More so than I am, I think.

Mauve pushed back her chair, causing it scrape against the wood. "So, anyone willing to give me ride up to King's Cross to meet the likes of Gilbert Turret?" she inquired weekly.

In the end, Violet consented dropping Mauve and I at the train station before heading out to her rendezvous with her Romeo in black jeans. Mauve snagged the front seat of Violet's flashy mustang, so I was left in the back.

"Lavender you really didn't have to come," Mauve suddenly said, adjusting her makeup mirror and admiring her reflection. For some reason, her words struck me the wrong way. I gulped and replied, falsely cheery. "Oh, that's alright, Mauve. I want to meet this guy-"

Mauve's face changed. "Trust me, Lav-that won't be a pleasure-"

The car ride to King's Cross was long and fairly uneventful. I thought of many things. I sudden urge to speak with Parvati again. Parvati-my bold, black-haired and beautiful best friend. Parvati possesses a flair for writing, fashion and the dramatics, or theatrics, Professor McGonagall calls them. I make her sound like a goddess…but she is as imperfect as I am. Well, for one thing-she lands herself into the messiest of messes. She over exaggerates, overreacts and is completely intolerable of idiots; she often flies into rages with me, though not because I'm an idiot.

"You're like immune to my rages, Lavender-so I have to use them on some one that's immune-" And really, when Parvati shouts, it's like Bach to the ears.

She's quite a smart witch and nowadays goes nowhere with her pet raven, Eclipse. Also, her boyfriend is Harry Potter.

I still cannot believe Parvati…Parvati Patil of people would snag the boy who lived. They seem such an unlikely pair. Intense Harry and _overly dramatic_ Parvati with her frequent usage of _italics_.

Everyone thought Ginny Weasly would capture Harry's heart. Yet it was Parvati. I'm actually proud of her…as strange pair they seem…they fit. It's odd thing. I think it's her best accomplishment to date, apart from that poetry contest she won. Of course, Parvati is truly in love with Harry…and no one, not that evil Slytherin Pansy Parkinson, could ridicule that.

I wish I was in 'love'. True love. Hermione Granger, my smart dorm-mate at Hogwarts, doesn't believe in love at first sight.

"You fall in love with their appearance not their personality-"

But Parvati argues that you just know when you meet the 'one'. You have this particular feeling as if you're treading on the sweetest dream, you've ever tread on, _dreamt_…and then you wake up and realise it's true! You relish it like ice cream on a hot summer day, your heart feels full and your head wonderfully empty. Those were Parvati's exact words. You can tell she's a true writer already.

The only love interest I ever had was Seamus Finnegan-and that lasted about two months. Seamus was immature and unloyal, inconsiderate, practical joker…his list of flaws go on and on. I broke it off, when I discovered him flirting with Joanna Sparkers. Parvati still thinks we're deeply in 'love'. I laugh at her when mention this. I don't think anyone at our age is truly , deeply, madly 'in' love. They just say so, I guess what they're 'in', is pretty close to falling 'love'. Parvati, Harry and Hermione and Ron are exceptions. Hermione and Ron are always bickering-it's so obvious-they act as if they're already married.

Thinking about love, my friend make me wish this summer would fast track and it would be September once again. I would be driving back to King's Cross and I'd see everyone again…I glanced wistfully out the window and saw that we had nearly arrived at the station.

The sun's rays beamed down upon us, as passing trains hurtled by, people ushered other into trains, waved farewell. I felt nostalgia settle over me as Mauve and I stood awkwardly together. Violet had practically taken off, as soon as we slammed the car doors and said our good-byes.

"She must really like this Franz," I mused.

Mauve nodded distractedly, searching for the Gilbert Turret she despised so.

Mauve groaned. "Great-he said he'd be here by 10 on the train from Shrewsbury-the git is probably lost."

"What does he look like?" I inquired inquistively, peering around for an potential Gilbert Turrets.

"About your age, tall-urgh-he vexes me so-" Mauve frowned.

"Calm down," I assured her, "we'll find him-"

" If I don't find that git-" shrieked Mauve so loudly that she failed to hear the footsteps thudding toward her.

"You don't have to worry," said a smooth, velvety voice, "The git has arrived."

* * *

**Fiona Flamingo:** Urgh! Totally lame ending I know-I just wanted to post it! 

Be sure to R& R even if you loathed it!


End file.
